


Kiss me again

by JustaTWDfangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rick wanted to practice okay, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaTWDfangirl/pseuds/JustaTWDfangirl
Summary: Daryl and Rick are best friends. Rick wanted to practice kissing before he does it with a girl, and there's no one around except Daryl Dixon. But then again, kissing Daryl doesn't sound like a bad idea at all.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> HEEYYYY guys! It's summertime and I wanted to write crack again, but then I finally settled with this. Missed the boys so I had to write something:D  
> Unbeta'ed. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, heh!  
> <3

“So, here is the problem.” Rick cleared his throat and waited a beat. “I’ve never kissed anyone before, except for that time in 8th grade with... um, Andrea? Yeah, I think that’s her name.” 

“Ya kiss her?” Daryl cleaned the sweat under his chin with the fringe of his shirt. “Ooh boy.”

“No! SHE kissed me! I didn’t ask for it.” Rick swirled his hands, the expression on his face animated, but he kept his voice low as they padded through the hall of Rick’s house. “She just jumped out from somewhere and grabbed my shirt and- PAH! And before I knew it she has already run off.”

“Maybe it was a bet, ya know, or Truth or dare. Some crap like that.” Daryl gave a nod to Mrs. Grimes in the kitchen before stomping up the stairs after Rick. 

“Wait, you thirsty?” Rick stopped and turned around to look at Daryl’s sweaty form. 

“A coke would be nice.” Daryl grinned. If Mrs. Grimes wasn’t home, he’d straight up open the fridge, ‘cause Rick and him are best friends, and Rick always said, make yourself at home, Daryl. And his fridge always had coke. Not the lousy diet stuff, but the real ones. Nothing can beat a can of soda after a hot and tiring day at school.

“Here you go.” Rick threw the can at Daryl’s way, before he stuck his head in the fridge again. Daryl caught it with a ‘thanks’. He stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, not feeling like chatting with Rick’s mom, although she was a nice lady. It’s not about her, he just wanted to get away from people for a little while. The second semester was about to end, but the school works kept piling up still somehow. Strangely enough, Rick was an exception that Daryl didn’t mind having around while he’s in his downtime.

The schzzzzz sound of the lid being opened sounded so satisfying to Daryl’s ears. He waited for the gas to lessen before taking a big gulp. 

“Bruhhhhh.” Daryl shuddered like he just got brain freeze. Rick flopped down on the bed next to him, smiling as he looked at his friend’s antic. 

“Anyway, I wouldn’t count it as a real kiss, since I didn’t actually participate in it.”  
“So basically yer still a virgin all the way through,” Daryl cackled.

“Shut up,” Rick shoved Daryl’s shoulder. “But hey, maybe not for much longer.” 

Rick and Lori had been dancing around each other for a few weeks now. Actually, Daryl wasn’t sure if Rick danced at all, well, metaphorically, since he always saw Lori at Rick’s desk and not the other way around. Rick didn’t seem interested sometimes. But what did he know about it. He was a virgin too! ‘Gotta pop yer cherry lil’ brother’, Merle usually chanted in his ear. ‘Be a man, like me!’  
What little knowledge he knew about himself was he was a Dixon, and no Dixon was a fag.

But Daryl, even after many attempts of denying himself, had to admit that he did like men. But if he was asked by anyone which did he prefer, women would always be his automatic response. Because if his dad ever heard a word about his true preference, the outcome wouldn’t be pretty. ‘Don’t shit where you eat’, Dad had said. 

Rick knew though. And Daryl was extremely thankful that the dude didn’t judge him for it. Rick was a nice guy, as far as Daryl knew. Did some stupid stuff (with him) sometimes, like sneaking out of the house at night to hang out or riding with Daryl on Merle’s bike without permission from the owner (thank God his brother hadn’t found out, and probably, hopefully never would), but you could just see the honesty and compassion when you looked into his soul. It was a precious thing. 

Rick sipped the glass of grape juice and put it on the bedside table, his shirt dragging up and displaying the pale skin of his hip. Daryl looked away. The air conditioner was throwing cool waves of air at their faces, drying off the sweat.

“There's a first time for everythin’. You’ll be fine, man.” Daryl was surprised to see Rick getting all worked up over how his first kiss would be. With those lips of his he would be just fine, Daryl thought. 

“It’s awkward to ask you this but, Daryl,” Rick turned to him, his expression suddenly serious, “Will you kiss me?”

Upon hearing those words, Daryl had the urge to laugh out loud, but the determined look on Rick’s face was telling him that his friend wasn’t kidding.

“What? What did ya put into your drink today?” His face was turning into a flaming tomato, and he was sweating again. But Rick didn’t falter as he added. “Just for practice, so I don’t make a fool out of myself when kissing a girl for the first time. Please?”

“What about _my_ first kiss?” Daryl argued. He had thought about kissing before but had never done it. But then the idea of kissing Rick Grimes didn't sound so bad in his mind although it had just appeared a few seconds ago. 

“Well, my first kiss would be lost to you too, so we shall be equal.” 

“Hey, don’t you think that 'cause I’m like this that I will latch onto any guy that comes across me. Don’t you fuckin’ dare-” Daryl didn’t know why he was so angry, but he wanted to punch Rick’s handsome face in. Caught between anger and embarrassment, Daryl wanted to flee. 

“No, it’s not like that. Christ, no.” Rick looked horrified. “I would never think of you that way. Come on, you know me better than anyone.” His voice softened. “I was just thinking about um, kissing you the other day, and the thought was surprisingly nice that I didn’t know what to do about it. Maybe it was just an intrusive thought but once I got it, I couldn’t let it go. And you’re the only one I trust to do this kind of thing.” 

Daryl wanted to run away, but he also wanted to stay where he was, on Rick’s bed, with Rick by his side looking at him like that, like he was the only person he could rely on.

“Ya think about kissin’ me?” Daryl poked around, trying to search for an interval.

This time it was Rick who started to blush. The curly-haired boy cleared his throat. “I... yeah. Did it bother you to know that?” He asked, biting his lip.

Daryl stayed quiet for a second, convincing himself that he didn't want to kiss his best friend. But he knew he was already fighting a losing battle. “Nah.” 

The curt answer was not something Rick expected. He tried not to smile at Daryl’s bluntness. It was one of the endearing traits of him. 

“Alright then, let’s make out.” Daryl decided, standing up. He walked over to quietly lock the door in case Rick’s mom came into the room unannounced. The last thing Daryl wanted was to cause a scene in Rick’s house.

“Why can’t we just sit here?” Rick cocked his head, though he sounded a bit excited. Or Daryl was just reading too much into things. 

“I ain’t gonna fake-kiss ya on your bed, Grimes,” Daryl announced, pulling Rick up to his feet.

“Why’s that?” They were standing so close together that he could feel Rick’s breath on his face. It startled him at first but after all, it was just him and Rick. “‘Cause it’d be weird.”

“Doesn’t feel weird to me.” Rick put a hand on his shoulder. Daryl didn’t know where to put his hands, so he hesitantly imitated Rick. “Are ya practicin’ lines on me as well?” 

Rick’s lips curled up into a smile, “No, just kissing, I promise.”

“Don’t hate me after this alright?” Daryl squeezed his eyes shut as Rick leaned in. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. He wondered if Rick could hear it.

“Why would I?” Rick’s lips hovered faintly over his. Rick’s hand had traveled to the back of his neck, holding him firmly. Daryl could smell the scent of his shirt and his sweat. It was making him suddenly feel hot all over as if he couldn’t feel the cool air of the AC anymore all of a sudden. He was gonna kiss Rick in his bedroom and then Rick wouldn’t like it and they wouldn’t talk to each other anymore,... 

Daryl’s thoughts scattered like smoke when Rick placed his lips on his own. Daryl tasted a bit of grape juice from what Rick just drunk earlier. The warm and gentle sensation traveled across his whole body, making his mind fuzzy around the edge. Rick’s long nose nuzzled his, bumping against each other at times, but then they found their way back to each other's lips with gasps of awe and breathlessness. Daryl’s hand grasped at the back of Rick’s shirt, the other hand working its way up to tangle itself in Rick’s short curls, and then Rick made the tiniest moaning noise in his throat.

Rick broke away, too soon, and Daryl opened his eyes in hazy confusion. “Wh-what?”

Rick licked his lip and Daryl could see how red his lips looked, how plump they were, and how Rick was staring at him with the same inexplicable emotion. They were confused as fuck. And Daryl basically had no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to do. But he fucking loved this. 

“I suck at kissing,” Rick concluded. 

Daryl didn’t giggle at that. He didn’t. “Yeah. But we can always practice more.”

“And I like kissing you,” Rick confessed unabashedly, his thumb absent-mindedly caressing Daryl’s jaw. The tender look Rick was giving him made his palms sweaty and his knees weak.

Daryl grunted, ‘cause he ain’t gonna say it back, though he felt the same way. It’s not an earth-shattering or like, self-discovering experience bullcrap, but this might just be what he had been searching for all this time.

“Kiss me again,” Daryl whispered.


End file.
